fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Miriel
Miriel (ミリエル Mirieru, Myriel in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Yurika Aizawa.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara10.html In the English version she is voiced by Tara Platt. Profile Miriel is a member of Chrom's Shepherds. She is a perfectionist, is harsh towards people who act thoughtlessly, and gets annoyed when things are not organized. She is curious and keen to research. She is the mother of Laurent. She is the person with the most personal possessions in the army. Her birthday is February 12th. Her supports reveal that she tries to rationalize, justify, or solve just about anything with science. Her support with Kellam has her trying to find a logical explanation as to how he is able to appear and disappear at random. Her support with Lon'qu reveals that she's a bit absentminded and careless when she's lost in her research, and he ends up saving her life a couple times because of this. When she learns that he has an aversion to women, Miriel tries to devise multiple ways to figure out why Lon'qu is afraid of them, one of which involving placing statues of naked women inside Lon'qu's tent. In her support with Henry, she wishes to learn about how to curse another person, and asks him to demonstrate cursing to her for scientific research. When Henry reveals that he wants to create a curse that can create babies without the need for pregnancy, she tries to assist him in the creation of such a curse, which ends up in failure. Her support with Frederick leaves her fascinated by the way Frederick can block a sword with simply his bare hand, and requests him to teach her some of his techniques. Later on, she realizes that, despite her long service as one of the Shepherds, she does not feel a sense of friendship towards any of them, and Frederick agrees to be her friend. In Game Base Stats |Mage |1 |18 |0 |6+2 |5 |7 |6 |3 |4 |5 | Magic +2 | Tome - E | Fire Iron Axe |} Growth Rates |70% |15% |60% |60% |60% |50% |25% |40% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *Sully *Cherche *The Avatar (Female) *Laurent *Morgan (Only if Miriel is her mother) Class Sets *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Bride - Requires Bride's Bouquet In Game Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"Did someone misplace this? People ought properly secure their possessions..." (item) Level Up *"Never sate yourself with middling returns!" (6-7 stats up) *"I'm a staunch believer in amelioration" (4-5 stats up) *"Propitious growth, if I may say so." (2-3 stats up) *"Someone must maintain the status quo." (1 stat up) Class Change Quote *"What a fascinating way to aquire new trades..." Battle Quotes Support Boost: *"I'll take notes from here." Dual Strike: *"Oh if I must." Support Block: *"Have you no acumen?" Defeated enemy: *"Asinine knave!" *"The predicted outcome!" *"Hmph." *"Ugh..." *"Well I feel edified." Critical *"Begone, foul miscreation! " *"Your demise is now!" *"Desist at once!" Partner defeats the enemy *"Very gracious of you." When Healed *"Why, thank you!" Gallery File:Miriel.jpg|Miriel's portrait in Awakening. File:miriel confession.jpg|Miriel confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:miriel confession 2.jpg|The second part of Miriel's confession. File:Mirielconfession.jpg|Miriel's full confession. File:Mirielconcept.jpg|Concept art of Miriel. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters